You're My Puppet
by Wolfism
Summary: After breaking one of Sasori's puppets, Deidara seems like a fitting replacement. Although, Sasori wants to have a bit of "fun" with him first!


**Title:** You're My Puppet  
**Pairing:** Sasori x Deidara (SasoDei)  
**Summary:** After breaking one of Sasori's puppets, Deidara seems like a fitting replacement. Although, Sasori wants to have a bit of "fun" with him first!  
_**WARNING:**_ Contains Yaoi/Lemon

* * *

_'Crack!'_

"Ooh, Deidara-sempai, you broke one of Master Sasori's puppets!" Tobi exclaimed.  
"I keep telling him not to leave these things lying around, un." Deidara looked at the damage done to the puppet upon which he stepped on. A quick examination revealed a crack in its face causing one of the eyes to fall out. As if the thing weren't creepy enough. This is what he hated about coming to Sasori's hideout; a place where he would stash the puppets he wasn't currently using, either having them hang up on the ceiling or lying about messily on the floor. Why couldn't he just appreciate the art of explosives rather than playing with _dolls_.

Tobi picked the puppet up. "Should we try to fix it?"  
"Just leave it there. With all these other puppets everywhere, he probably wont even notice."  
"Notice what?" A familiar voice echoed suddenly through the dimly lit room.  
Tobi flinched and childishly tried to hide the broken puppet behind his back. "N-Nothing, Master Sasori!"

Sasori approached the two, revealing his face and the familiar crimson hair that swayed nonchalantly in the atmosphere. He cast a brown eye at Tobi, glancing sharply at the puppet he held behind his back. He need not ask why the masked Akatsuki held it from view as he already had an idea of what happened. "So which one of you is responsible?" His gaze flickered from Tobi to Deidara who only groaned in disinterest and turned his head to the side.

Nervous, and not wanting to suffer the wrath of an already, possibly irritated Sasori, Tobi shoved the puppet into Deidara's hands. "I-It was Deidara-sempai!"  
"What?!" Deidara growled. "Its not my fault, un! Stop leaving these damn things everywhere! They're a pain in the ass." With that remark, he tossed the broken puppet aside on the floor, another crack was heard indicating that he had just done further damage, but cared not one bit.  
"It seems you have no respect for peoples' belongings, Deidara." Sasori inquired simply. So, I'll just have to teach you a lesson."  
"Eh? What are you talking about?"

Sasori said nothing further and put his hands together; Deidara stood in self-defense ready to backfire with his techniques if it was a fight the puppeteer was looking for. Though when a smirk snaked across the red head's lips, Deidara's expression became that of curiosity and confusion.

"You haven't realized yet, Deidara?"  
The blond only narrowed his eyes.  
Sasori moved one of his fingers, and as if in response to the motion, Deidara's body moved as well. Reality hit him then. "You'll be my puppet for the time being."  
Deidara growled. "Dammit, Sasori! Don't fucking play with me!"  
"Oh, but I'm going to have lots of _fun_ playing with you." Sasori then looked to Tobi. "You are dismissed."  
"Y-Yes, Master Sasori!" Tobi bowed frantically before exiting the hideout.

"Now then, why don't I give my new 'puppet' a test run?" With a flick of his hands, Deidara was thrown harshly against a wall.  
The blond winced. "What the fuck are you doing, un?!"  
"Can't have my puppets breaking from an impact that mild, can I?"  
"I'm not your fucking puppet!"  
Sasori sneered. "Indeed you are. Now let me see that perfect body of yours."

With Sasori manipulating him, Deidara had no choice but to obey the puppeteer's commands. His hands pulled at the familiar black and red Akatsuki robe before peeling it sensually off his shoulders. The garment fell to the ground and his hands moved back up to play with the sensitive skin on his chest. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Deidara tried to question, but he only went ignored as Sasori continued controlling him. He winced when he felt a pinch to one of his nipples and held back a moan when his finger made circular traces around it. His other hand moved over the hem of his pants, and his face reddened. This pervert was making him give a show! He immediately tried to resist any further control of his body, but Sasori was having none of that.

"Come now, Deidara. Don't be stubborn." With a flick of his skillful fingers, Deidara fell right back under Sasori's control. The blond growled in protest and wasn't sure whether it was because he was thoroughly pissed or shamefully embarrassed to say anything, but he refused to give this red haired pervert, daunting as he was, the sick satisfaction he craved for. Deidara's face darkened more when his hand dove into his pants and encircled around his length. His eyes shut close and he bit his lip refusing to let any sounds come out as he began to pleasure himself. But the less threatening, more _surrendering_ look on his face was all the puppeteer needed. "Good boy." Sasori grinned.

"D-Damn you, Sasori..." Deidara moaned, his breathing starting to increase with each slow, seductive stroke of his hand. If he didn't get a hold of himself, he would quickly become that sweet mess that Sasori wanted, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. "Damn!" He swore, leaning back against the cold wall, sweat running down the right side of his face from his temple. His mind was drifting as he started to lose himself in the moment.  
"Open your mouth." Sasori demanded.

Deidara groaned in refusal to obey, so Sasori took a more straight-forward approach and roughly grabbed his chin, forcing his head to turn. Deidara glared at him with blue eyes, daring the red head to test him further, so he did. A bite to his bottom lip not only drew blood, but when he winced at the sudden action, it allowed Sasori the access he wanted. The kiss was sloppy and rough; Sasori forced his way in more, plunging his tongue inside and he was greeted with the taste of iron. Realizing that Sasori was now fully focused on him and not the control of his body, Deidara immediately tried to push the red head away, but was shocked to find that his hands were wound. Sasori pulled back and smirked against his neck. "Did you think it would be that easy?" Sasori tugged at the wire tied tightly around Deidara's wrists. He planted a soft kiss on the blond's jaw, going down and trailing more down his neck before ensuing a rough bite near his pulse spot. That earned him a gasp as Deidara let his head fall back, nearly breathless.

"S-Sasori..." Deidara moaned. His mind was at that point, lost in a lusty haze as Sasori continued to assault him further. With every nip and suck to the sensitive flesh on his neck, he was finding it harder and harder to control his body's needs. He groaned wishing his hands were free so he could not only slap a hand across the red head's face for doing this to him, but to also knock his own self back into reality. However, he found himself giving in completely to Sasori's advances, moaning again when that skilled mouth went to lick a wet trail across his chest. "Ngh, Sasori!" He felt a nip to one of his nipples, making it tender and erect. His whole body started to tingle with desire, not wanting the male seducing him to stop. He shivered when that warm, and experienced tongue trailed over to suckle at the other nub, tracing circles around it until Deidara was reduced to moaning and panting.

"Do you want me, Deidara?" Sasori whispered against the smooth, firm surface of his chest. It seemed like he was able to map out every erogenous part of the other male's body. "Do you want me?" he asked again, looking into Deidara's azure blue eyes with his dark brown ones. Deidara simply glared at him with a _'fuck you'_ type of expression; obviously his ego was still intact, but when he felt Sasori slither a slim finger along the lining of his pants, he didn't deny the advance. Perfect. Sasori had gotten his little _puppet_ just the way he wanted him: breathless, tied up, and wanton. So who was he not to give him what he wanted?

With one last peck on the blond's jaw, Sasori moved down, bringing himself to his knees until he was face to face with the little _problem_ Deidara had in his pants. Deidara's face turned red again, and he shuddered when he felt Sasori slowly, _very_ slowly, slide his pants fervently from his waist. The cold air captured his exposed body and goosebumps riddled his skin. He twitched when Sasori began planting butterfly-like kisses along his inner thigh, before wrapping those talented fingers around his throbbing length. Deidara bit his lip, hissing at the warmth that emanated from Sasori's palm, and resisted the urge to buck his hips into that lustrous hand. He wasn't going to let himself lose control just yet, and Sasori opted to test just how long he could hold out.

Flicking his tongue at the tip, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Deidara's length, bobbing his head in a tortuously slow movement. "F-fuck!" Deidara moaned, throwing his head back. Sasori swallowed more of him, down to the base before quickly pulling back with a hard suck. That earned another moan of approval from the blond. "You like that, Dei?" he teased, bringing him back into his mouth, bobbing his head further, and lashing his tongue exotically over the tip. At that point, Deidara was lost in a repeated cycle of moaning and gasping for air. His fingers curled inwardly from the hot, wet feeling of Sasori's experienced mouth encircled around him. He wished his hands were free so that could grab at the locks of red hair from the male and force him to go faster, harder; though that was probably the evil reason of why Sasori tied him up in the first place. His head moved from side to side on the wall; he couldn't even buck his hips as Sasori had already taken care to pin them down firmly with his hands. His whole body riveted with pleasure, each stroke of Sasori's mouth bringing him closer to the edge. "Ah, S-Sasori!" His lower abdomen started to knot in delectable twists; his climax was near.

Sasori increased his sucking motion, taking Deidara in deeper in his mouth, till the head hit the back of his throat. He lapped up the drops of precum that leaked through, and he could tell that Deidara was close. He pulled back slowly, grazing his teeth lightly over the top, adding an extra stimulus to the titillation the blond was feeling. He repeated the action, but this time pausing at the middle, which made Deidara look in confusion. Sasori smirked inwardly and with another hard suck, he was able to throw the blond over the edge. "Ngh!" Deidara's back arched as he came over the puppeteer's face; Sasori moaned from the hot essence splashing over him, lapping up a stray drop with his tongue.

His chest heaved with each breath he took, recovering lost air when suddenly he felt lips brushing against his. He opened his eyes, which were clouded with lust and was greeted with the sight of a _very_ dirty, and seductive looking Sasori kissing him passionately instead of wild and rough. But Deidara was no fool; he could sense the desire that still roamed in the red head's thoughts. How right he was when Sasori pulled back with a cunning smile. "On your knees, Dei."

Deidara scowled at the command; hadn't he humiliated him enough? Though it seemed the choice wasn't his to make as Sasori pushed him harshly to the ground. "Wh-what the hell, Sasori?!" Sasori propped the blond onto his knees, his head facing the ground. "Bastard..." he muttered. The red head wanted to laugh; it seemed no matter what he did, Deidara upheld his cocky and confident attitude. Was there really no way of breaking through that obnoxious, and bratty demeanor? Well, he was about to test that out.

Sasori began to strip of his clothing, tossing his Akatsuki robe to the side and then reaching in the pocket of his pants for something. "Deidara, haven't you learned yet?" He tsked. "You're my loyal, and obedient puppet. And I," He paused mid-sentence and faintly Deidara heard the cap of something being unscrewed. He winced and gasped when one of Sasori's fingers penetrated his entrance. Sasori leaned down and whispered against his ear, "And I am your master." he added another finger, slick with lube, and scissored them apart; a harsh moan tore from Deidara's mouth. He couldn't wait until he was free of this torture so he could bash the puppeteer's head in.

Sneering, Sasori worked his fingers into the blond, until he felt him shivering with anticipation and pleasure. Deidara bit his lip; it still felt uncomfortable, but he didn't deny that he liked the feeling as well. In fact, when Sasori suddenly withdrew his fingers, he let a slight mewl of disappointment slip from his throat. But that was all about to change soon. Pouring more of the slick, oily substance into his hand, Sasori directed his eyes at the blond, glints of mischief shining in them. Now it was time for the _fun_ part.

He positioned himself at Deidara's entrance, before sliding in with ease. Sasori growled lustily at Deidara so hot, so fucking tightly wrapped around him. "Mmm, Dei..." He moaned. After a few seconds, Deidara settled around him and relaxed, giving Sasori the go ahead to continue. And boy, did he ever. With no sudden warning he grabbed Deidara's hips and thrusted forward at a fast, stimulising pace. "Fuck!" Deidara gasped and arched his back, pain quickly over rushed by the tingle of pleasure going up his spine. Subconsciously, he found himself bucking back to meet with Sasori's thrusts, making the other male grunt and moan in turn.

"Good puppet." He hissed indulgently, increasing the pace of his thrusts. His puppet, his Deidara, knew exactly how to please and be pleased. His chocolate brown eyes turned darker with desire; a drum of pleasure pounded through him with each skin slapping movement. He reached below Deidara's stomach and took his length into his hand before pumping it in time with their thrusts. Deidara groaned at the added incentive and once again felt his body drawing near to its limits. Sasori drove deeper and deeper into his body, brushing against something that made his back tingle and made him see stars.

He panted against the ground, his elbows giving out on him from the extreme exercise. With a few more pumps of Sasori's hand, he came, splashing his seed over the ground and his stomach. The power of his orgasm caused him to coil tightly around Sasori and with another hard thrust forward, he released as well into the blond, both moaning in the process.

Their bodies exhausted from the exhilarating experience, both lied on the ground to reclaim their breath; chests heaving with each inhale. Sasori wiped the brow of his forehead with his arm and turned to look at Deidara. He smiled and held the young Akatsuki in his arms. Deidara wanted to deny the action, but at the moment, didn't have the strength to.

"Good work, _puppet_."  
"I'm not your fucking puppet." he muttered.  
Sasori chuckled and held the blond closer to his chest before planting a kiss atop his forehead. "Of course not. You're just a brat."

* * *

_*blushes* Th-thank you for reading!_


End file.
